


Escalation

by notallbees



Series: Relief (omega!Hubert) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Ferdinand von Aegir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Friends With Benefits, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Minor Violence, No Spoilers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hubert von Vestra, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: The note arrives shortly before dinner. It seems that Ferdinand has behaved himself appropriately today, for the note curtly demands his presence in a quiet, out of the way part of the monastery, before bursting into harmless cinders in the palm of his hand.The day after Ferdinand offers Hubert some assistance with his heat, he finds himself summoned for an encore.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Relief (omega!Hubert) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704457
Comments: 38
Kudos: 221





	Escalation

**Author's Note:**

> okay look

The note arrives shortly before dinner. It seems that Ferdinand has behaved himself appropriately today, for Hubert's words curtly demand his presence in a quiet, out of the way part of the monastery, before bursting into harmless cinders in the palm of his hand. 

Sighing, Ferdinand brushes the ashes into the fireplace, rolling his eyes at Hubert's apparent lack of faith in him to burn an incriminating note himself, and rises from his desk. It's been several hours since he last moved about his room, and his shoulders pop several times as he stretches his arms above his head and out to the sides. It seems pointless to put on any more formal dress, so he simply changes his shirt for a clean one, sips the cold dregs of his tea, and heads out to meet Hubert.

Ferdinand smells him before he sees him. It's as well that Hubert chose a distant part of the monastery, for anyone passing by would have no doubt what they were doing, and who was doing it. Ferdinand knocks softly, just in case, before letting himself into the little room and closing the door firmly behind him. It used to be one of the servant's rooms, when there were still servants, but this part of the monastery had fallen into disrepair after the war began, and hasn't been used in years. 

"There you are," Hubert says gruffly as Ferdinand enters. He's dressed much as he was the previous night: just his boots, trousers and a shirt, and of course, a look of disgusted resignation. 

Ferdinand wrinkles his nose. "You know, you need not ask me to assist you if it is so distasteful."

Hubert scowls at him. "You were the one who couldn't keep his hands off me last night. That starved for something to wet your cock with?"

"I am not in the habit of sowing my wild oats willy nilly," Ferdinand says calmly, with only the faintest edge to his tone. 

"Then I suppose I should be grateful," Hubert says mockingly. 

Ferdinand huffs. "In case you didn't notice, Hubert, I did no sowing whatsoever last night—" 

"Alright, alright," Hubert growls, waving a dismissive hand. 

It's then that Ferdinand notices; Hubert's scent is stronger and richer than when he walked in scarcely a minute earlier. Unbidden, a smile crosses his face. "I believe you are enjoying this," he accuses with no small amount of glee, and moves a step closer.

"You have a strange notion of enjoyment," Hubert sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He closes his eyes and gestures vaguely. "Very well, we might as well get it over with."

Ferdinand can't help bristling at his prickly tone, although he's not sure what he expected; Hubert had ignored him all day, and Ferdinand had given up hope that he'd be summoned at all until the note finally arrived. "You make it sound as though I'm here to punish you in some way," he murmurs, moving still closer, until only a few inches remain between them, and he can see the heat flush on Hubert's neck, and feeling the excitement in his laboured breaths. "I know the effects of the event itself can be...uncomfortable." He reaches out slowly and places a hand on Hubert's hip, stroking the bony nub of his hipbone with his thumb. "But I can help make it pleasurable for you." He swallows heavily. "If...you so wish."

Hubert doesn't answer for a moment, though neither does he move away. Finally, just as Ferdinand is beginning to wonder if he ought to withdraw, Hubert breathes in sharply, lips parting with a soft sound. Before he can utter a further complaint, Ferdinand leans closer and applies his mouth to the underside of Hubert's jaw. Bringing his free hand up, he cups Hubert's head as he nudges it back so that he can trail his lips over Hubert's throat, down to the collar of his shirt. 

Already Hubert is trembling against him, and it fills Ferdinand with a terrible rush of power as he slides his hand up to cup Hubert's slim waist, thumb just teasing at the under curve of his breast. 

"This solicitous behaviour is unnecessary," Hubert says in a stilted tone, his hands stiff and frozen at his sides. "You don't need to make love to me before I'll let you near my cunt. The foolish thing has already taken a liking to you, so you might as well help yourself."

Ferdinand clicks his tongue impatiently. "It isn't a question of whether I make love to you or seize upon your cunny like a slavering hound on a fresh cutlet," he mutters, turning Hubet's head a fraction more so that he can lap at the scent gland below his ear. "There are myriad ways for me to assist you, if you'll do me the courtesy of shutting up and letting me do so."

Hubert scoffs, but otherwise offers no further argument. Withdrawing for a moment, Ferdinand looks around the room. There's no bed, but there's an old settee with a tear in the cushion. Not ideal, but it will afford them some comfort at least. 

"Join me," he says, releasing Hubert and going over to the couch. He instinctively moves to pat his knee, but stops himself just in time, laying his hand innocently on his thigh and doubtless avoiding some form of dismemberment. 

Hubert eyes him with suspicion. "As we were last night?"

Ferdinand shakes his head. "Take off your trousers and sit astride me."

"And my shirt too, I suppose." Hubert grumbles.

"If you wish," Ferdinand says, eyeing the damp spots already spreading on the front of said shirt. "It would certainly make it easier for me to attend you."

Hubert gives a disparaging snort, but otherwise makes no other reply. He undresses clinically, and Ferdinand is saddened, briefly, that this is Hubert's only such experience: brisk and perfunctory. He vows to himself that he shall endeavour to make the interlude as memorable as he can. 

When Hubert has stripped to his smalls, he stands before Ferdinand with his shoulders hunched. Feeling foolishly overdressed, Ferdinand tugs off his own shirt, then reaches for Hubert. 

"You'll get dirty this way," Hubert grumbles, as Ferdinand guides him closer by his hips. He lifts one slim thigh and places his knees either side of Ferdinand's hips. 

"I do not mind that," Ferdinand replies. He ghosts his fingers up Hubert's ribs, and allows himself to cup Hubert's little breasts. "You seem very tense, Hubert." He gives both breasts a heartfelt squeeze, and can't help grinning when Hubert shudders against him. "That's better."

Hubert clicks his tongue. "Make yourself useful."

"I intend to," Ferdinand murmurs, massaging Hubert's little breasts. Touching him in this way holds just the same forbidden thrill as it did the previous evening, but with the added enjoyment of being able to see the effects of his work; the way Hubert's nipples stiffen beneath his fingers, the way fluid begins to pearl around them, the way he flushes and bites his bottom lip between his teeth to avoid letting Ferdinand hear how much this pleases him. 

Hubert's hands hang useless at his sides at first, but after a minute or two he clutches at Ferdinand's shoulders, anchoring himself and tossing his head back with a groan. Ferdinand keeps working him methodically, until warm spurts of milk finally burst from his chest, and Hubert hangs his head with a low moan. 

"That's it," Ferdinand soothes, milking him with patient care. He doesn't mind the warm milk splashing and running down his own chest, the warmth and stickiness. In fact, he rather enjoys it; he can't help remembering the damp stain on his trouser leg from Hubert's leaking pussy, and his eyes drop briefly, deliberately, to the apex of Hubert's parted thighs. 

"I knew it," Hubert huffs, apparently missing nothing, even in this state. "You think I'm going to let you mount me."

Ferdinand tuts. "I think your body hungers for more than you'll admit." He slides one hand down to Hubert's waist, then round to the small of his back. He presses gently, urging Hubert's hips closer, until the heat of his cunny is pressed against Ferdinand's cock, albeit separated by several layers of clothing. 

Hubert lets out a grunt, stomach tensing, but he doesn't try and move away again. When Ferdinand's hands return to his chest, Hubert groans through his teeth, and he grabs at the knot of Ferdinand's tied-back hair to wrench his head back. "Are you hard up for it?" Hubert growls, leaning down to bite at Ferdinand's mouth. "Can't find another omega desperate enough to be your bitch?" 

"People—in glass houses—" Ferdinand gasps, still milking Hubert's chest with rhythmic determination. 

Hubert growls against his cheek, then releases him, pushing him away with a sneer. "If I _wanted_ to sully myself with the first knot-headed alpha who crossed my path then we wouldn't be here, would we?"

Ferdinand grins, knowing Hubert's words are only an attempt to deflect embarrassment. He knows that Hubert gets aroused when they fight, just as he knows that anyone else trying to slip a finger into his tight little cunny without express permission would probably have lost it, along with the rest of their arm.

"You know, you are impossibly smug," Hubert mutters, his voice dripping with distaste. "Stick it in already if you must, I'm quite tired of the suspense."

Ferdinand's stomach lurches pleasantly, and his eyes widen. "Are you quite serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack," Hubert growls. "Which you may find yourself experiencing rather sooner than you'd like if you won't do as I ask."

"One thing at a time," Ferdinand says in a matter of fact tone. He releases one of Hubert's breasts and trails his hand down his chest, brushing his stomach before gently kneading Hubert's cunny through the fabric of his smallclothes. He's already dripping through it, leaking onto Ferdinand's trousers again, not that Ferdinand minds overmuch. "Did you touch yourself?" he murmurs, watching the stream of milk fade to a trickle. "Or did you wait all day for me to take care of it?"

Hubert huffs. "Some of us are a little preoccupied with trying to win a war."

"And some of us put off dealing with our heats until the eleventh hour out of sheer stubbornness."

"I was _busy_."

Ferdinand laughs under his breath. "You were leaking through your clothes." He pulls Hubert's smalls aside and slips his hand inside, thumbing at the soft lips of his cunny. "I could smell you this afternoon, you know, during that interminable meeting."

"It was sweltering in that room," Hubert shoots back, his voice gone a little thready. "Everyone could smell everyone else."

"But you're the only one that stinks like a ewe waiting to be tupped," Ferdinand growls.

Hubert sits back for a moment and stares at him. "That," he says, with something akin to approval in his voice, "was utterly foul."

Ferdinand chuckles. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he mutters, pinching the plump outer lips of Hubert's cunny between thumb and forefinger. "Now hush, and let me work."

For a few minutes, Hubert falls miraculously silent. He utters a low grunt when Ferdinand slips his middle finger into the tight passage of his cunt, and his breathing gets steadily faster, but he seems to have exhausted his stock of insults for the moment, for which Ferdinand is relieved. After a minute or two Hubert starts to push down against his fingers, using a hand on Ferdinand's shoulder for leverage, his brow furrowed and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He's rather attractive like this: flushed and cooperative, his nipples pink and puffy. Ferdinand longs to put this mouth on one, and he wonders idly if Hubert will let him. 

His mind is made up for him a minute later when he crooks his finger, and Hubert gives a heartfelt groan and tugs Ferdinand's face into his chest. "More," he demands, clutching his fingers in Ferdinand's hair.

Ferdinand obliges happily, dragging one of Hubert's nipples between his teeth and then sucking it into his mouth. Hubert moans, shuddering against him, clenching his fistful of Ferdinand's hair tightly. Slick is spilling out of him, coating Ferdinand's hand to the wrist, but he's still so tight around Ferdinand's finger. While his cock positively throbs for attention, Ferdinand turns his attention to nursing Hubert's breast with determination, licking and sucking on the engorged nipple, no matter that he's little left to give. Hubert seems to enjoy it nonetheless, tossing his head back and groaning, pressing his chest forward for more. 

He doesn't resist when Ferdinand trails his lips up, mouth lingering over the sensitive scent gland on Hubert's neck. He laps at it slowly, then closes his teeth over it and bites down gently. Hubert gives a violent twitch, his cunny clenching tight and his mouth dropping open with a whine. Ferdinand takes advantage of his distraction to steal a kiss, grazing his teeth over Hubert's chin, his bottom lip, before kissing him hard. Hubert returns it clumsily, gasping, and gives another violent twitch when Ferdinand uses his wet thumb to stroke over Hubert's bud.

"Will you come for me again?" Ferdinand murmurs. He lets his fingers trail through Hubert's hair, the other hand working his bud in slow, rhythmic circles. He kisses the edge of Hubert's jaw. "Hubert...let me feel you come on my fingers."

"Y-you are—in _sufferable_ ," Hubert gasps, hips rocking up against his hand.

Ferdinand grins. "Shh, I know."

"In—suffer—ah—ah!"

Hubert drops his head to Ferdinand's shoulder as he shudders and gasps through his climax, clutching at his arms tightly. Ferdinand lets his hand still after a minute, but doesn't pull free just yet, enjoying the sensation of Hubert's cunt clenching and fluttering around his finger. 

"Gods," he growls at last, wrenching Ferdinand away from him once more. "Enough, give me your cock and let's be done with it."

"Ask me nicely," Ferdinand purrs, crooking his finger again to watch Hubert shiver. Once the shudder has rolled through him, Hubert leans back and, without warning, slaps him across the face. Ferdinand is stunned momentarily, but it quickly fades to a sting as he rights himself. It doesn't bother him as much as it should; nothing about this rendezvous or the last has been _gentle_. As the sting subsides, he lets out a little burst of surprised laughter. "We have different interpretations of the word 'nice'."

Hubert scowls. "Apparently." He slaps Ferdinand's hands away from him, and instead sets to unfastening Ferdinand's trousers, reaching inside for his neglected cock. Ferdinand grunts as Hubert strokes him with long, deft fingers. "And yet," Hubert purrs, starting to smirk, "you seem to be enjoying the rough treatment."

Ferdinand slides his hands over Hubert's hips. "You're not the only one who gets a thrill from our disagreements."

"Then do something about it," Hubert says, but without the heat of before. Instead he wraps his arm around Ferdinand's neck and leans in closer, pressing their bare chests together, and grinding the soft, damp heat of his cunny up against Ferdinand's cock. 

"With respect, Hubert," Ferdinand murmurs, huffing against his cheek. "And with the greatest will in the world, I don't believe I will fit."

Hubert hisses through his teeth. " _Fit_?"

Rather than answer, Ferdinand rolls them over suddenly, laying Hubert down on the couch while he sinks to his knees on the floor. 

"What's this?" Hubert drawls, looking down at him with an expression that suggests he's torn between annoyance and amusement. 

"I'm making space," Ferdinand tells him, stripping him of his smallclothes without ceremony. Tossing them aside, he grabs Hubert's thighs to tug him to the edge of the couch, then dives in to run his tongue up the slippery folds of his cunny. Hubert yelps, trying to close his legs and force him out, but Ferdinand holds him open. 

" _What_ do you think you're doing?" Hubert hisses, scowling down at him.

Ferdinand rolls his eyes. "Saints, it's like trying to pry open an oyster. Do you want my knot, or don't you?"

Hubert's lips thin, his jaw tightening. 

They stare at one another for several moments, then Ferdinand huffs, amused. "Since you're not trying to cause me bodily harm, I shall take that as acquiescence."

"Take it however you will," Hubert spits. "Just—"

Whatever he'd intended to say is lost to a fervent moan when Ferdinand nuzzles back between his thighs, tongue stroking Hubert's slit from bottom to top, before closing his lips around Hubert's swollen bud. He laps it with his tongue, and then sucks on it slowly, wetting two fingers in his slick at the same time before sliding them home. It's a tight fit, but Hubert doesn't seem to protest the stretch; he keens instead, back arching, his cunt pushing down against Ferdinand's fingers. 

"That's it," Ferdinand croons. He drags his tongue over Hubert's bud, then sucks on it again as he starts to finger him rhythmically, digging in deep, twisting his fingers around until Hubert starts to moan and fuck up against him. His cock is painfully hard; the brief, fleeting touch of Hubert's hand only making him crave more. 

"Does this—nn—please you?" Hubert groans, reaching down to grab a fistful of Ferdinand's hair, though his grip isn't as punishing as before. "I've never seen a man feast with such enthusiasm."

"And how many times have you seen a man tipping the velvet?" Ferdinand replies, grinning up at him, his face wet. 

Hubert scoffs, and drops his head and shoulders back to the couch, hips rising instead at the insistent press of Ferdinand's fingers. "Just—hn—just because I don't choose to sully myself with— _ah_ —with just _anyone_ , doesn't make me some kind of blushing flower."

Ferdinand grins. "I never thought you such." He lowers his head again, nosing happily into the slick, messy folds. "And I'm thrilled to find you're not as icy as you'd have me believe."

"I shall be positively glacial if you don't fuck me soon," Hubert spits.

"I don't think—" 

"Ferdinand!" Hubert cries, tugging insistently at his hair.

Ferdinand stares up at him. The sound of his name like that sends a shiver rolling down his spine, and Ferdinand casts aside his doubts without a second thought. He clambers onto the couch, putting his hands under Hubert's arms to lift him and move him higher on the couch, eliciting a startled yelp. Barely noticing, Ferdinand pulls his cock out of his clothing and lifts Hubert's hips, lowering his own to grind his cock against Hubert's cunny.

"Nn, enough _teasing_ ," Hubert growls. 

Gritting his teeth, Ferdinand grasps his cock and presses the head to the slick entrance. He pushes, slowly. Only a moment passes before Hubert lets out a shocked gasp and grabs at his arm, clutching him tightly. 

"Does it hurt?" Ferdinand asks, blinking down at him.

Jaw clenched, Hubert shakes his head. 

Ferdinand's face falls. "I shall not forgive you if you let me injure you with your stubbornness."

Hubert scowls and turns his head away with a forced exhale. "I assumed you were bragging when you said you were...well-endowed."

Ferdinand laughs awkwardly. "I did try to warn you."

Hubert wrinkles his nose. "Just move slowly."

"Of course." 

Bracing himself on his forearms, Ferdinand sinks into him at a pace that might also be described as glacial, watching Hubert's face carefully for any hint of unusual discomfort. Hubert's grip increases on his arms until Ferdinand is wincing, but he doesn't cry out or ask him to stop. Ferdinand may not be the most experienced lover, but he knows that Hubert's cunt is the tightest he's ever come across. He doesn't intend to voice that thought just now, but it _is_ creating an issue in that Ferdinand is very nearly at his peak already. 

When he's fully seated, Ferdinand pauses a moment before drawing his hips back, pulling out slowly to the tip. He pushes back in, and Hubert makes a sound like he's been struck, a low moan that sinks into Ferdinand's soul. 

"Hubert?"

"Don't _stop_ , damn you," Hubert hisses.

Grimacing, Ferdinand does as he's bid, grinding into him with care, beginning to pump his hips in a shallow rhythm. His heart is pounding, loud in his ears, and Hubert is making low, bitten-off sounds in his throat, his eyes tightly closed. 

"H-Hubert, I—I fear I'm going to knot—"

Hubert opens his eyes finally, shooting Ferdinand an impatient glare. "Then hurry and do it," he snarls, though his words lack their usual bite. 

Ferdinand's eyes widen. "But—you're in heat, what if—"

"If you're afraid of putting me in the family way, don't be," Hubert says crossly. "It's quite impossible."

"...Alright then," Ferdinand agrees, quite sure that Hubert wouldn't say such a thing unless he knew it to be the case. "However, you may find this a little...uncomfortable."

Hubert sighs. "What do you propose then?"

Ferdinand pulls out of him carefully. He can't help checking his slick cock surreptitiously for signs of any injury in Hubert, relieved when he doesn't see any blood. "On your side," he murmurs, nudging Hubert to roll over away from him. Ferdinand settles behind him, tilting Hubert's hips toward him before breaching him again. Hubert gives a low groan and his fingers scrabble at the bare mattress as Ferdinand pulls him back onto his cock. "You wanted my knot," Ferdinand growls against his shoulder. "I'll give it to you." He grabs Hubert's thigh, lifting his leg to spread him wider, and starts to drive into him, slow and hard, pressing his forehead against Hubert's back as he listens to the breath being punched out of him with each thrust. 

It doesn't take him long to finish, shuddering to a halt with his hand still gripping Hubert's thigh tightly. Ferdinand releases him with care, nuzzling his shoulder instinctively when he can't quite reach his scent gland. "Are you...alright?" he murmurs.

"Mmm," Hubert hums, shifting against him, making Ferdinand's knot pull tight in his cunt. They both groan, and Ferdinand puts his arm around Hubert's waist, trailing it lower.

"Do you want me to—"

"No," Hubert says, catching hold of his hand. "I—have already spent a second time."

Ferdinand groans against his shoulder. "You mean, while I was—"

"Stop talking now."

Ferdinand laughs under his breath. "As you wish." 

They fall quiet, skin cooling as they lie together. Unthinking, Ferdinand trails his fingertips over Hubert's ribs, unaware that he's doing so until Hubert slaps his hand away with a snarl. 

"You know," Ferdinand murmurs, after a minute or two. "If you wanted a more...regular partner to do this with, I should be open to the prospect."

Hubert is quiet. Ferdinand can almost _hear_ the cogs and gears in his mind working.

"Or perhaps," Ferdinand suggests lightly. "We might have tea together sometime."

"I am not looking for a mate," Hubert says coolly.

"Just tea," Ferdinand says, smiling against Hubert's skin. "Perhaps a little fun."

Hubert clears his throat. "...Perhaps."

"Perhaps," Ferdinand echoes, pleased. 

"You don't need to sound so damnably smug about it."

Ferdinand grins.

**Author's Note:**

> [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1250513014417166338) | [my three houses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=23985107)
> 
>   
> please tell me your thoughts :3c


End file.
